JJAPrice15's Road Trip
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My First Original fic. Summer vacation begins as Jacob and the gang helps Roxas impress Naminé. Then, they go on vacation to do it in time. Can they succeed this trip?
1. Chapter 1: After Today

Hey guys. This is my first original, movie-like Fan-Fiction. It'll have elements from my favorite stuff. I don't own anything that will be in this. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners.

Enjoy the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**JJAPrice15 FanFiction presents**

We see a bright sunny day all over town.

**JJAPrice15's Road Trip **

We then see two figures.

Bryce Papenbrook as JJAPrice15 (Jacob)

Allison Keith as Rena Kunisaki

Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki  
Amanda Brown as Zoey Hanson  
Wayne Grayson as Syrus Truedale  
Monica Rial as Konoka Konoe

Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya  
Doug Erholtz as T.K. Takashi  
Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki  
Jessica Boone as Misaki Suzuhara

Carly McKillip as Sakura Avalon  
Jordan Kilik as Li Showron

Jesse McCartney as Roxas

Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Haydne Panettiere as Kairi

The first figure was a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. This was Juniper Lee

The second figure was a fourteen-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval-shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. This was Danny Fenton.

Danny and June were whistling "Why Should I Worry?", until they stopped by a house.

"Hey, June. Let's go say hello to a friend of ours." Danny suggested.

"Good idea, Danny." June said. Then, the two go to greet a friend of theirs.

He was a sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail and black bandages around his wrists. He was JJAPrice15, Jacob for short.

Jacob was playing "Kingdom Hearts 2" on Playstation 2. Danny and June go up to their window to greet him.

"Hiya, Jacob!" June said happily.

"Oh! June! Danny! What's up?" Jacob asked.

"We just wanna say hello." Danny replied.

"Oh." Jacob said.

"See you in school!" Danny and June said together, before heading for school.

"Okay!" Jacob said. Then, he was saving his game and getting ready to leave. But then…

_BRRRRIIING!_

"GAH!" Jacob jumped three feet in the air. Fumbling with the receiver, he answered his Mario phone, "Hello?"

"Jacob, how the heck are you, man?"

"Jaden?" Jacob yawned, rubbing his left eye. "What's up?"

"Zoey just called me, and said that we're gonna meet at the front of your house in ten minutes." Said a voice, which came from a young man.

"Of course!!!" Jacob said, as he looked at his clock.

Jacob then decided to go look for someone, while still talking on his phone, since he knows that school doesn't start until an hour.

"Look, maybe we should just call the thing off," Jaden's voice suggested.

"No way!" Jacob declared fiercely. "It's either now or never!" he said while looking through the doors.

"Okay. See you and Roxas there." Jaden's voice said, before Jacob hung up.

Jacob looked into a room that said 'Keep Out' and said, "There you are!"

"Oh. Sorry, Jacob." Said a well-built fifteen-year-old boy. His blond hair was a little spiky and partially standing up, and he also had piercing blue eyes. He wore a white short-sleeved jacket with hints of red and black with a black t-shirt underneath, dark green pants (of which the pants legs were white), and red, black, and gray sneakers. He was known as Roxas, Jacob's Roommate.

"We better get going. Jaden's telling us to meet him and the others at the front of the house." Jacob explained.

"I know. Hayner, Pence and Olette are gonna meet us at the school." Roxas said.

"Then, let's go." Jacob said.

Then Jacob and Roxas went outside, with their stuff, and met up with fourteen people.

The first figure was a fourteen-year-old girl with brown skin, white hair, and yellow markings on her cheeks. She wore a pink bra over a blue striped shirt, shoulder pads (one with a red mark, and the other a blue mark), pink arm pads, black fingerless gloves, gold bracelets, pink-and-yellow armor around her waist, dark blue pants, and white shoes. She was Jacob's girlfriend, Rena Kunisaki.

The second figure was a fifteen-year-old boy with brown eyes and brown hair layered in two sections: light brown on the top section and dark brown in the bottom section. He wore a Red Slifer jacket with a black shirt under it, white pants and red shoes. He was Jaden Yuki, the person Jacob talked to on the phone earlier.

The third figure was a sixteen-year-old girl who had short dark red hair, which are tied by ribbons in pigtails, and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top, blue jeans, a red ribbon with a bell on it, white socks and pink sneakers. She was Zoey Hanson, Another of Jacob's best friends and Jaden's girlfriend.

The fourth figure was a twelve-year-old boy. He has blond spiky hair, and he wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

The fifth figure a twelve-year-old girl with short brown hair, but long braided on the side, and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket with blue buttons a blue collar, blue and yellow medal with a crown hang on the bottom of her left side, and blue sleeves, she had over a teal undershirt, a white skirt with some blow in between the three sets of her skirt, long blue socks, and white shoes with some blue in front. She was Naruto's Girlfriend, Misaki Suzuhara.

The sixth figure was a thirteen-year-old girl wearing a pink and white colored sleeveless shirt, long, pink gloves, yellow shorts and pink and white shoes as well as a camera around her neck. Her hair was brown in color and her eyes were pink in color. She was Kari Kamiya.

The seventh figure was a boy at Kari's age. He wore a green and yellow colored shirt, light green shorts and green and white colored shoes as well as a white hat. His hair was blonde in color and his eyes were blue in color. This was T.K. Takashi.

The eighth figure was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt under a yellow jacket, white pants, yellow shoes and glasses. This was Jaden's best friend, Syrus Truesdale.

The ninth figure was a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with, a red ribbon under, a red jacket, a red plaid skirt, white socks and brown shoes. She was Konoka Konoe, Syrus' girlfriend.

The tenth figure was a sixteen-year-old girl with red/orange spikey hair in bun and blue/violet eyes. She wore a white shirt with light blue short sleeves and a dark blue heart in the middle, blue pants with brown belts, red wristbands, and red shoes with metal on the front. She was Rika Nonaka.

The eleventh one was a well-built fifteen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair, blue eyes, big yellow and black shoes, a crown necklace, black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved zip-up sweatshirt with a hood, grey shoulder guards, a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets, a black belt, black pants and two yellow-intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. He was Sora Strife.

The twelfth one was a fifteen-year-old girl, who had auburn hair and blue eyes. She wore white shirt and purple pants with a pink sleeveless dress over it, a pink bandana around her neck, a pair of goggles, a black belt around her waist and white shoes. That girl was none other than Sora's girlfriend, Kairi.

(A/N: Kairi's outfit, like Rena's, is courtesy of me. Also, it's the same outfit she wore in Kairi-Laddin.)

The thirteenth was a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hat with hints of yellow, a green samurai-like uniform with hints of yellow, wore white pants and green slip-on shoes. He was Li Showron.

The Fourteenth and final figure was a beautiful twelve-year-old girl. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes like Li's. She was wearing a red hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with white wrist collars, a dark gray-and-light gray striped necktie, dark gray pants, and blue boots. She was Sakura Avalon, Li's girlfriend.

"Hey, guys." Roxas greeted.

"Right on time!" Zoey said happily.

"I can't believe you're still going to impress Naminé, Roxas." Naruto said.

"Duh. That's the purpose of our gig." Roxas replied.

"Let's do it!" T.K. said, determined.

"I'm with you guys!" Kari said in agreement.

Then, Sakura took out a poster.

"What's that?" Konoka asked.

"It's a poster of SUM 41!" Sakura said with pride.

"They're the greatest rock band on the planet." Li said in agreement.

"Aw, c'mon. They're not gonna better then us, when we do our gigs." Jaden said.

"Well, let's go." Rena said.

"Good idea, Rena." Jacob said. Then, Rena just blushed, with Jacob doing the same thing. Jacob and Rena have been a great couple, and they have been for some time, now.

Then, kids on skateboards laugh at Roxas.

"Ha, ha!" a boy named Nelson Muntz laughed as he pointed to Roxas. The group hung their heads and get a scowl on their faces.

Jacob:_** They've been laughing since we can remember**_

Rena:_** But they're not gonna laugh anymore**_

The group, then, leave the house through the front gate.

Roxas: _**No more "Roxas the geek"**_

_**No more "Nerd of the week", like befooooooore!**_

On "before", the group slipped on a bunch of marbles that two boys, Chester and AJ, respectively, were playing with. Meanwhile, Dark Mousy and Sora Naeginowere walking down the same path.

Sora Naegino: _**No more algebra tests 'til September!**_

Sora N. tore her old math quiz in half. Suddenly, the gang, who were still slipping on the marbles, fell over and crashed into them.

Dark Mousy: _**No more lookin' at losers like him.**_

Dark M. shoved the gang across the street, where Bulk and Skull were walking by.

Bulk:_** No more having to cheat**_

Skull: _**No more mystery meat**_

Skull throws a sandwich at Rika. Suddenly, Ed, Edd n' Eddy jumped out and shot their jock straps at a tree.

Ed: _**No more gym!**_

Edd: _**No more gym!**_

Eddy:_** No more gym!**_

All three:_** NO MORE GYM!**_

Somewhere else…

Misty:_** Gonna move to the mall!**_

Riku:_** Gonna live in the pool!**_

Roxas jumped out of nowhere.

Roxas:_** Gonna talk to **__**Naminé**__** and not feel like a fool!**_

For no reason, Misty punched Roxas in the arm. The neighborhood kids were beginning to make their way to school.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto and Misaki: _**Cuz after today, I'm **_

_**gonna be cruisin'!**_

Roxas: _**After today, she'll be mine!**_

T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora and Kairi:_** After today, my brains will be snoozin'!**_

Rika: _**If I don't faint I'll be fine!**_

Rika startled an old lady named Granny, causing her to pass out.

June and Rose:_** I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics**_

Danny and Jake: _**Then down with the textbooks…**_

Shikamaru:_** And up with the comics!**_

The group jumped into a flock of Pidgey Pokémon, making them scatter everywhere.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: _**Just think of all the times I've been losin'**_

_**Finding the right thing to say!**_

All:_** But things will be goin' my way, after today!**_

The group, then, notice someone walking by. She was a blonde haired teenage girl who wore a white gown and white sandals. You all might know that this is Naminé.

Roxas smiled and waved at her, but she didn't notice. The tempo of the song just got slower.

Roxas: _**She looked right through me**_

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi and Rika: _**And who could blame her?**_

Roxas: _**I need a new me**_

The tempo returned to its normal pace.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi and Rika: _**Plus some positive proof**_

_**That you're not some big doof! And…**_

The school bus that read, "Cartoontopia School for Cartoons" drove down the street.

Starfire, Ami and Mindy:_** And after today I'm gonna be cruisin'!**_

Raven, Yumi and Mandy:_** No more pep rallies to cut! Yech!**_

All:_** After today our brains'll be snoozin'!**_

Comic Book Guy:_** I'm gonna sit on my butt.**_

The gang, then enter the school, looking at the clock.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: _**We've got less than an hour**_

_**And when this has ended,**_

_**We'll either be famous…**_

The gang slid down a railing, bumping into the principal, Tsunade (from _Naruto_).

Tsunade: _**Or you'll be suspended!**_

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Rika and Chorus:_** Just think of all the time I've been losin'**_

_**Waiting until I can say:**_

_**Gonna be on my own,**_

_**Kiss the parents goodbye!**_

_**Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!**_

Roxas climbed up the bleachers and felt the wind press against his face.

All:_** Things will be goin' my way**_

_**After tooooooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**_

The school bell suddenly rang, signaling for the kids to come in.

Roxas:_** I wish that this was the day**_

_**After today...**_

Roxas lost his balance and tumbled down the steps, knocking down his friends, and landing flat on his face at the bottom. Everyone laughed at them cruelly as they walked to class. Naminé walked up to them and helped them up. "Are you guys alright?" she asked, worried.

The gang, still dazed, didn't notice it was her. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I just…AH!" Roxas gasped when he realized it was Naminé. "I just, um…well I-I'm-I was just gonna…duh," Roxas stuttered until he completely tongue-tied. Naminé giggled a little by this. Roxas blushed and laughed a bit, until Jacob said, "Roxas, you idiot!" Then, he directs his attention to Naminé and said, "Sorry. Roxas was just a bit shy." Upset with Roxas for looking like an idiot in front of his crush, the group grabbed him and dashed off, tripping over some garbage cans, increasing the embarrassment. Then the group runs away with a cry of anguish.

Naminé looked on, sighed and then headed for class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Great chapter, huh?

Roxas: Are you kidding? Our gig will be great.

Me: Well, I hope so.

Rena: Relax, Jacob. We'll be fine.

Me: blushes Okay, Rena. Gets himself together Okay. Next chapter, We'll do our biggest gig show, ever. Hope it succeeds.

Rika: Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Spinnin' around

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Spinnin' Around.**

At the School, Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika were walking inside. Jacob was scolding Roxas about his mistake.

"I can't believe you did that, Roxas! She finally says; 'hi' to you and what did you do? I CHOKE! You stammered! Like a big spaz!" Jacob scolded Roxas, as the gang leaned against their lockers.

"Where have you been, buddy?"

Standing next to them were Danny, June and four figures. The first figure was a blonde-haired boy with green and grey camoflauge pants, a black shirt with a crudely drawn skull on it, and wore a small grey vest and black sneakers. His name was Hayner.

The second figure was a plump teenage boy, but wasn't fat. He had spikey brown hair popping out from under his sweatband on his head, which made his hairdo look like a patch of tall grass. He wore a red and white jersey that was labeled "DOG STRET", blue jeans and white shoes. You all might know him as Pence, and he was a pretty smart fellow.

The third figure was a perky pre-teen girl with medium-length brown hair and she wore an orange shirt with Hawaiian flowers on it, and baggy khaki pants. She also wore a green necklace and brown slip-on shoes. She was called Olette.

The last figure was a ten-year-old boy that had green eyes, a white t-shirt with a black stripe going down the middle, dark green cargo pants, white and black tennis shoes, and a black watch of some sort. He was Ben Tennyson.

"Hi, guys," Konoka greeting despondently, still thinking about the gang's encounter with Naminé. "Did you get the camera?"

Olette nodded as she reached into her own locker and pulled out a video camera. "Look, guys, if either Chris or Ben's Grandpa catches us with this they'll kill us!" Danny blathered nervously.

"Or worse: They'll give Ben the honor of going alien on us!" Pence added.

"Are you sure we gotta do this?" June asked.

"It's my only chance to impress her, June," Roxas insisted. "To Naminé …I'm just a nobody. But after today…"

Suddenly, a bright light blinds the group. They both cover their eyes and Sora squints into it. "Gwen! Mokuba! Eddy!"

There were three people in front of them. The first person was a girl of ten years. She had orange hair, and wore a blue headband. She also wore a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, blue jeans, and blue shoes. The second person was a thirteen-year-old boy with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, a yellow vest, blue pants, and white and black sneakers. The last person was a short teenage boy with three hairpieces, wearing a yellow shirt with purple trims, and a red stripe on it, blue jeans with chains sticking out of it, and red shoes. They are Gwen Tennyson, Mokuba Kaiba and Eddy, respectively. Eddy was drinking out of a fountain. Kinda making it seem as if Eddy was the weird guy of the school, and Gwen and Mokuba are the brains and brawn of the outfit. They also had the video equipment they needed for Roxas' plan out on a dolly.

"Wow! All this is for us?" Kairi asked, amazed as he shut off the light.

"Mmmmm. Slurpage!" Eddy happily enjoyed the school's fountain water. Gwen smacked her forehead in annoyance, while Mokuba rolled his eyes the same way.

"Oh, this is going to be so cool!" Rena said excitedly as she begins to wheel the video equipment away, but Gwen quickly grabs it back.

"Hey, pay up! NOW!" Gwen declared as she, Mokuba and Eddy held out their hands.

"Oh, your fee!" Syrus remembered. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out three aerosol cans of spray-cheese. Gwen, Mokuba and Eddy gazed with wide-eyed awe like how anime characters see something extremely valuable.

"Cheddar!" Eddy howled.

"Cheddar Whizzie!" Mokuba added. The three sprayed an enormous amount of cheese in their mouths. Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Rika, Danny, June, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Ben have looks of nausea on their faces.

Dash smacked his lips happily and suddenly coughs, spraying the group with the cheese. "Oh!" Hayner groaned. "It's going to take FOREVER to get these stains out!"

"Spe-scruptious!" Eddy licked the group clean, but covered with saliva.

"Let's do this, fellas!" Gwen pulled everyone together.

Soon, at the school auditorium the whole entire school body is there for the announcements. Everybody is throwing making a heck a lot of noise and throwing paper airplanes and balls everywhere. A sixteen-year-old girl with black hair in two buns and chocolate brown eyes walked on to the stage and stood behind a podium. She wore a black dress with a white collar and black shoes. She was Corina Bucksworth.

"As student body president, I just want to say, 'yea' to all of us for a really neat year," Corina spoke into the microphone.

"Hey, Corina!" A boy named Ryan Evans (A/N: from High School Musical) called from the audience. "Talk to me! Talk to me, BABAAAAAY!"

Corina tapped the podium, annoyed. "And also that I hope you can all come to my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the SUM 41 concert live on Pay-per-view." As reply, students cheer for this, sounding like wild animals. "Thank you. Thank you very much," Haley took in all the praise. "And now, without further a-do, Principal Tsunade and Vice Principal Prickly."

A deafening silence falls. There is no sound, but the squealing of the microphone, for the students dislike their principal and Vice Principal that much. Both Tsunade and Prickly (A/N: from Recess) don't seem to notice as they come up on stage and Tsunade begins to speak.

"Thank you, Ms. Bucksworth! And good morning, boys and girls! You know, every year, on the last day of school, I have a couple of youngsters approach either me or Prickly and say, 'Ms. Tsunade or Mr. Prickly, what can we do to not waste out summer vacation?'" Tsunade said.

No one said a word except one student who shouted, "You suck!"

"'We don't want to waste out free time sleeping or visiting friends…" Prickly continued, as Tsunade was not hearing that student.

Out in the audience, Riku whispered to Naminé, "Say, uh, Naminé. About Corina's party…"

Through the curtain on the stage, Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika could see Riku talking to Naminé and Roxas growled. They close it and put on their costumes. "How are you, uh, how are you doing down there, guys?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Don't give me that attitude, Doofus," Gwen snapped, popping out of a bunch of wires, wearing a welding helmet and holding a blowtorch. "I'm doing it all for you."

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this," Ben whimpered, video-taping everything. "If Chris finds out, he's gonna go Kung Fu on me! Whoops!" He trips over a wire, nearly exposing himself, along with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Danny and June, on stage, but Mokuba quickly pulls them back up.

"Oh…I hope this works," Kari whispered to herself.

"…And now, without further a-do, we present Jacob Price, Rena Kunisaki, Jaden Yuki, Zoey Hanson, Syrus Truesdale, Konoka Konoe, Naruto Uzumaki, Misaki Suzuhara, T.K. Takashi, Kari Kamiya, Li Showron, Sakura Avalon, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika Nonaka." Tsunade said, with pride.

"I bet that's a good one!" Prickly continued. Just then, the spotlight went out.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika each put on a pair of shades and gives a thumbs up. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ben, Gwen, Mokuba and Eddy echoed it and pressed a button. Then, colored lights begin to light up and a huge screen rises over Tsunade and Prickly, who turned to see it.

Then, Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika come out with sunglasses on, and they're wearing street attire. Tsunade and Prickly get off the stage. Then, Rena starts to sing.

Rena: **You keep me spinning around**

Rena, Konoka, Zoey, Misaki and Kairi: **Round (echo)**

Jacob: **I was thinkin' bout it yesterday**

**I was thinkin' bout tomorrow**

Jaden: **In a dizzy kinda sorta way**

**Like vertigo**

Naruto: **I've been tryin' hard to figure out**

**But it's drivin' me crazy**

Roxas: **Well you'd think I'd know by now**

The students cheered. Bulk and Skull high-fived and Naminé sat excitedly in her seat as she fidgeted.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **A is last Z is first**

Zoey: **Living life in reverse cuz that's the way it works!**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Spinning around**

**I've got this funny feeling**

**Turning my whole world upside down**

**I'll keep my heart and my eyes on you**

Misaki: **'Cuz you keep me spinning around (spinning around)**

The crowd cheers. Sora starts to sing.

Sora: **What we're doing doesn't have a sequel **

**Don't wanna loose your balance**

Li: **All you know you gotta keep your equal-librium**

**Going back to go forward **

Roxas: **All these definate maybes**

**It's like running around in circles**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Make it last**

**Take it slow**

Konoka: **Just forget what you know**

**Cause' that's the way it goes**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Spinning around I've got this funny feeling**

**Turning my whole world upside down**

**I'll keep my heart and my eyes on you**

Kairi: **'Cuz you keep me spinning around (spinning around)**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika are amazed to see their plan working. Everyone was cheering them on. They had no idea why they're doing it, but who cares? They notice Naminé in the front row. Gwen laughs joyously and tickles Ben of the success. Both give the sixteen a thumbs up.

Kari: **Every now and then I feel your peacefulness surround me**

Sakura: **Then, once again, it all goes up and down and over under round and around**

Eddy turns on a fire extinguisher. "A little smokage! Arooo-oo-ooo!" he howled, turning on the smoke.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Go go go **

**Jump jump **

**Go go go j5 **

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Spinning around **

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Oh yeah! Yeah!**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Upside down**

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Oh yeah! Yeah!**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **J5 in the house**

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Eeeeh **

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Jump jump jump jump jump jump**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Turnin turning up side down**

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Jump**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Spinning spinning spinning me around **

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Around**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Go**

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Jump**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Go**

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Jump **

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Go **

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Jump**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Go **

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Jump**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Spinning around**

**That's the way to works**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Taking it slow and not so fast **

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Fast**

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Z is first and A is last**

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Last**

On "last", Roxas leaned over into the crowd to Naminé.

Jacob, Jaden, Syrus, Naruto, T.K., Li, Sora and Roxas: **Up and down all around**

Rena, Zoey, Konoka, Misaki, Kari, Sakura, Kairi and Rika: **Hey, hey!**

Roxas: **Turning my whole world upside down**

Mokuba hands Ben a rope with a hook on it. He, as Grey Matter, sneaks under the fog and hooks the platform the group were on from behind.

Zoey: **Oh yeah**

**It's not the take it's the give**

**Yes, that's the way OK the way it is!**

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Danny and June give Gwen, Mokuba and Eddy the cue, who yank on the rope and the stage goes doing crazy effects around the room.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Spinning around **

**I've got this funny feeling **

Sakura: **Oh yeah**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Turning my whole world upside down**

Rena: **Spinning around**

"How did they do that?" Jake Long asked.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika:** I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you**

Jaden grabs a basketball from a student and slam-dunks it in a basketball hoop.

Kairi: **On you**

Zoey: **Cuz you keep me spinning around**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Spinning around**

**I've got this funny feeling **

Konoka: **Spinning around**

The crowd gets more excited, even Naminé.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **Turning my whole world upside down **

Misaki: **Upside down**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: **I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you **

Zoey: **Cuz you keep me spinning around**

The entire crowd cheered, including Naminé. The group the saw Prickly catching Bulk and Skull, with a backpack full of Water Balloons.

"Looks like Prickly caught Bulk and Skull sneaking water balloons." Jaden said, seeing this.

"They're busted…" Eddy declared, holding Mokuba, Gwen, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Danny, June and Ben in-place as they tried to run away. Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika looked out into the audience and said, "Thank you for loving the show. Thank you."

Everyone sighed, thinking about the great summer ahead of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it?

Jaden: Yeah! Bulk and Skull are in trouble.

Zoey: I'll show those two delinquents for trying to make us look like fools!

Me: Nah. Prickly got 'em. Until next chapter, Read and Review and no flames and/or destructive criticism!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: What Time is it?

Yo, it's been a long time, but I'm gonna give you chapter 3. Enjoy. And High School Musical Fans, a certain song from HSM2 is gonna be on this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after the gang's gig, the class was in its final minutes. For the students, that meant the beginning of summer vacation: no homeworks, no waking up early, and mainly, they could do everything they wanted to. Anyway, as Ms. Puff (from Spongebob Squarepants) explained something to the students, the clock grew bigger and bigger.

"Boy, I can't wait for summer," Kairi whispered excitedly. Kairi turned over to Sora.

"Yeah, summer, man." Sora stated to Naruto.

"Summer," Naruto repeated, smiling back at Sora, who was right behind him.

"Summer," Misaki's voice echoed, and Naruto smiled back at Misaki.

"Summer," Konoka's voice echoed.

"Summer," Jacob stated.

"Summer." Rena's voice said. Jacob turned to see Rena.

Now everyone was doing it! "Summer…summer…summer…summer…!" Suddenly…

_RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!! _The bell rang! "YYYAAAAHHHOOOO!!!!" all students in that classroom cheered.

As the student start to pile out of the classroom, they began to sing.

Jaden: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Summertime!**_

_**It's our vacation**_

Zoey:_** What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Party time**_

_**That's right, say it loud**_

Jaden:_** What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**The time of our lives**_

_**Anticipation**_

Zoey: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus:_** Summertime**_

_**School's out, scream and shout!**_

Jacob, Rena, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika then stood up.

"Isn't that great?" asked Konoka.

"Yup, real great, Konoka!" Syrus replied. Jacob then began to sing.

Jacob: _**Finally summer's here**_

_**Good to be chillin' out**_

Naruto: _**I'm off the clock**_

_**The pressure's out**_

Both: _**Now my girl's what it's all about**_

Rena: _**Ready for some sunshine**_

_**For my heart to take a chance**_

Misaki: _**I'm here to stay**_

_**Not movin' away**_

(looking lovingly at Naruto) _**Ready for a summer romance**_

Jacob and Rena and Naruto and Misaki take each other's hands smiling and started to run out of the classroom, waving at their teacher goodbye. Syrus, Konoka, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika followed them.

Jacob, Rena, Naruto, Misaki, Syrus, Konoka, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika: _**Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now**_

Jaden: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Summertime**_

_**It's our vacation**_

Zoey: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Party time**_

_**That's right, say it loud**_

Jaden: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus:_** The time of our lives**_

_**Anticipation**_

Zoey: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Summertime**_

_**School's out, scream and shout!**_

Then, Danny, June, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Ben come out with Gwen, Eddy and Mokuba. Following them was an eleven-year-old girl with long indigo hair and purple eyes. She wore the same outfit Misaki has, but with hints of red, a red hat and red shoes. She was Mokuba's girlfriend, Hatoko Kobayashi.

"Hi, Mokuba." Hatoko said with a smile.

"Oh. Hey, Hatoko." Mokuba said back, while blushing, making her giggle.

"Well, Summer's here." Ben said. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go." Eddy said.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Danny, June, Hayner, Pence, Olette.

Then, Naminé and Corina came out, and Naminé began to sing.

Naminé: _**We've got no rules**_

_**No summer school**_

Corina:_** I'm free to shop 'til I drop**_

_**It's an education vacation**_

Both: _**And the party never has to stop**_

Naminé: _**We've got things to do**_

_**We'll see you soon**_

Corina: _**And we're really gonna miss you all**_

Naminé: (points at random people) _**Goodbye to you and you**_

Corina: _**And you and you**_

Both: _**Bye bye until next fall**_

Corina:_** Goodbye**_ (giggles)

Everyone: _**Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out**_

_**Come on and let me here you say it now right now**_

Jaden: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Summertime**_

_**It's our vacation**_

Zoey: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Party time**_

_**That's right, say it loud**_

Jaden: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**The time of our lives**_

_**Anticipation**_

Zoey: _**What time is it?**_

Chorus: _**Summertime**_

_**School's out, scream and shout!**_

Jacob and Rena: _**No more wakin' up at 6 am**_

Naruto and Misaki: _**'Cause now our time is all our own**_

Jacob and Rena and Naruto and Misaki go through the doors, with Syrus, Konoka, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika following. Naminé and Corina was about to follow as well, when they saw that Corina's fans were there as well, so Naminé and Corina had to push the door upon the crowds of fanboys and fangirls.

Naminé and Corina: _**Enough already, We're waiting, come on, let's go…**_

Naminé and Corina suddenly looked at the stairs and saw that the stairs were going to be overflowing with fans! Naminé and Corina scaredly ran away.

Naminé and Corina: (scaredly) _**THEY'RE OUTTA CONTROL!!!**_

Jacob, Jaden, Naruto, Syrus, T.K., Sora and Roxas were bouncing basketballs. And making dance moves while doing so.

Everyone: _**School pride, let's show it**_

_**The champions we know it**_

_**Wildcats are the best**_

_**Red, white and gold**_

_**When it's time to win, we do it**_

_**We're number one, we'll prove it**_

_**Let's live it up**_

_**Party down**_

_**That's what the summer's all about**_

The students are now in the lunch room, dancing their hearts out.

Chorus: _**What time is it?**_

Kairi: _**Summertime is finally here**_

_**Chorus: Let's celebrate**_

Jacob and Rena: _**We wanna hear you loud and clear now**_

Chorus: _**School's out**_

Jaden and Zoey: _**We can sleep as late as we want to**_

Chorus: _**It's party time**_

Naruto and Misaki: _**Now we can do whatever we wanna do**_

All: _**What time is it**_

_**It's summertime**_

The Steamboat Willie statue magically goes out of its place and starts dancing with the other students.

_**We're lovin' it**_

_**Come on and say okay now**_

_**What time is it**_

_**It's party time**_

_**Let's go and have**_

_**The time of our lives**_

Then the song ends. And the bell rings once again. All students cheer and Jack Spicer slide in his belly to somewhere.

An hour later, the Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika were at Jacob's house. Before they could enter, Corina and Naminé were behind them. They turned to see them.

"I really like your gig." Naminé said.

"Thanks." Roxas said. "Um…uh, Naminé, I was, um…sorta thinkin' that maybe I'd, uh…ask you to go with me, that is, go to the…party in L.A. Of course if you don't wanna I'd completely understand!"

"Well, I was, sorta kinda thinking that…I'd love to!" Naminé replied, excited.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Terrific!"

"Wonderful!"

"All right!"

"Okay!"

Interrupting the two lovers, Corina grabs Naminé's arm and starts to drag her away. "Come on, Naminé," Corina said. "We don't want to belabor the moment, now, do we?"

"Well, I'd better be going. See you in L.A." Naminé smiled.

"I'll, uh…call you later!" Roxas waved good-bye, excited. Once they were gone, Roxas exploded with joy. "**SHE SAID YES!! YEAH, WOOHOO!!!**" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Congrats." Jacob and Rena said at the same time.

Then, Konoka turned to Roxas and asked, "Hey Roxas. Remember our planned Road Trip?"

"Yep. I sure do, Konoka." Roxas said.

"Well, you're in luck. L.A. is one of our stops. Professor Chris said so last night." Jacob said.

"I guess I should've told you." A young male voice said. Got in the house to see a twenty-year-old man with orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, white socks and brown shoes. He was Chris Thorndyke, Jacob and Roxas' caretaker.

"Oh, hey, Professor Chris." Jacob said.

"What are you doing out here?" Konoka asked.

"I got a surprise for you kids." Chris replied, and he showed the group a Green and Blue RV.

"WOW!!" The kids, except Rika, said in unison.

"That's right. An RV. Just like you wanted." Chris said.

"Right on!" Jacob and Roxas said in unison, giving each other a high five.

"So cool!" Rena exclaimed happily.

"Awesome!" Naruto, Misaki, T.K. and Kari said in unison.

"Nice!" Li, Sakura, Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"Pure genius!" Syrus exclaimed with a smirk.

"Wow!" Konoka said with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rika moaned dismally.

"Hey!" Chris snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Look inside the RV!" The gang looked inside the RV and saw what inside: A Fridge (With lots of food), A Microwave, An Oven, a Freezer (with Ice Cream and other food), a TV (with Satellite and Cable channels), a Playstation 2, a Nintendo Wii, an Xbox 360, games for their respective systems, a DVD player, DVD movies, a radio, music CDs, a computer (with internet and stuff) and beds in two rooms. There are also closets to put stuff in. And a bathroom. There's also lights, a video camera, couches and cabinets to put food in. Everything is well organized.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The kid, except Rika, said in unison.

"I could get used to this." Rika said with a smirk.

"And I saved the best for last!" Chris said with a laugh, pulling out a long case from behind his back and blows the dust off it. "It's been passed down from one generation to another to another. And now it's yours, kids!" Chris opened the box to reveal-

"A bunch of useless trinkets?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"No, silly!" Chris laughed. "Friendship bracelets!" He said, taking out a friendship bracelet of his own.

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Rika each put on a bracelet, and there are two left.

Chris then said, "In case you're wondering, these two bracelets are for two certain people, who are friends of Jacob's, that will go with you guys."

"You mean, Skyler and Priscilla?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Yep!" Chris said, as he took out a map. "It'll be just like how my friends and I did it. Except this time, you'll be going much differently and in style. And the neighbors and I packed all of the stuff you don't have in the bags you packed up ahead of time."

"That explains all the extra stuff in the RV." Rena said.

"That's right. You'll take many routes and make many stops and see many sights…" Chris said.

"That trip will take WEEKS!" Syrus sobbed.

"Exactly! The RV is half the fun!" Konoka waved her arms around happily.

"Besides, we won't get to L.A. until then." Roxas explained. Syrus then cheered up.

"No duh, Sherlock!" Rika said, sarcastically.

"Hey, guys!" A female voice said. The group then turned to see two figures.

The first one was an Asian girl of fifteen. She had semi-long black hair and black eyes. She wore a green tank top shirt, green camouflage pants, a pair of glasses and red/white sneakers. She was none other than Amberwind993 A.K.A, Priscilla (who the voice came from).

The second one was a boy of sixteen. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt underneath an open black jacket, blue jeans, a pair of glasses and black sneakers. He was known as Phantom64, A.K.A. Skyler, Priscilla's boyfriend.

"Right on time, guys." Chris said, as Skyler and Priscilla each put on a bracelet.

"Thanks." Skyler said.

"This trip will be fun. Especially since we're gonna hang out during the entire trip with our old friend, Jacob." Priscilla said.

"Aw, come on, guys. I know that." Jacob said.

"Put the map away, guys," Roxas pushed the map away. "It's not gonna happen without an adult chaperone with us, I'm telling you, it's not…"

"Careful, Roxas," Jacob said, looking over the map. "You'll wrinkle the path to our future! What the map says, guys, we will follow…" He pulled the group towards him as he waved his hand in front of them.

Chris then handed everyone their bags.

Then, a bald, yellow skinned man approaches the group. He wore a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. He was Homer Simpson, Jacob's Neighbor.

"Hello, Mr. Simpson." Jacob greeted.

"Going on a road trip, kids?" Homer asked.

"You bet!" Rena said.

"And I now declare Mr. Simpson to be the adult chaperone for the road trip." Chris said proudly. That made Homer let out a big "Woo Hoo!"

"Good thinking, teach." Syrus said.

"I'll do my best on this. And Jacob's gonna be the leader of the group, so he's in charge of the team and what he says goes. Even in preparation for the party they're going to." Homer said. "Why, when I was your age I'd never even been invited to a party! And look at me now!" He stood proud as his big belly jutted out and a button popped off his shirt.

"Great, Mr. Simpson…" Rika moaned despondently.

"C'mon!" Rena waved, opening the door. "Hop in, Rika!"

"Eh…lemme think…No."

Homer thought carefully and then he got an idea. "Alright then," he sighed sadly. "Guess I'll just have to go…_AAAAAALLLLL_ alone." He lay down on the hood of the RV. "That's all. Just me and the rest of the kids in the boat…_AAAAALLLLL_ alone…Talking to ourselves…_AAAAAAAAALLLL_ alone…"

"I guess so!" Rika nodded with a smirk, unaffected at all.

"Aw, come on, hop in!" Homer shot up, opening the front door.

"Aaaaaaaa-no," Rika shuts the door.

"Just hop right in there!" Roxas insisted.

"No!"

"Get in!"

"NO!"

"D'oh!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"That's my line!!! Why you little-!" Homer said, as began to strangle Naruto, but Kari quickly separated the two and shoved Rika inside the RV. Then, the rest of the gang got in and closed the door.

"OKAY! We're ready to go!" Jacob shouted, as Homer hopped in front.

"Why are you doing this to me, guys?!" Rika moaned in total despair.

"Because we don't want Mr. Simpson to suffer for what he had gone through with his job at the nuclear plant." Jacob replied.

"What?! That Burns really is a big stupid --!" Rika said, before Roxas cut her off.

"I'm not letting you break this gang apart, Rika. Together, we're gonna work this out!" Roxas said.

"Work this out? But, guys…" Rika said, before Jacob cut her off.

"No buts about it, Rika!" Jacob said sternly. "We're a team! And Nobody's breaking this team apart!"

Rika realized what he meant and accepted it. Homer starts the car and begins to back out. "Goodbye, house! Farewell, Chris! So long, drive way!" He pulled out, running over his fence while turning into the street. "Goodbye, broken pieces of wood!"

Chris smacked his forehead. "It took me forever to make that fence…"

Their neighbor, Jimmy Kudo, who was reading a book, waved good-bye, See ya, neighbors!"

"See ya, Mr. Kudo!" Roxas said.

Their neighbor, Ned Flanders, who was watering his plants, waved good-bye, "So diddy long, neighbor-inoes!"

"Goodbye, Ned!" Homer waved happily from out the window, before pulling his head back in and snarled, "_Stupid Flanders…_"

As they drove away, Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Rika, Skyler and Priscilla all sighed happily, knowing the great trip they're having begins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it? I like to thank Cosmo Prowler Tomahak for requesting "What Time is It?" from High School Musical 2 to be in this chapter. Here's the cast of future parodies of mine:

Toons Don't Dance

Danny Cat: Naruto Uzumaki

Sawyer Cat: Misaki Suzuhara  
Darla Dimple: Mina Cason (My OC)  
Tillie Hippo: May

Woolie Mammoth: Kai (from Beyblade) and Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000)  
L.B. Mammoth: Neros Urameshi  
Flanigan: Flip  
Frances Fish: Kagome Higurashi

Cranston Goat: Edward Elric  
Pudge the Penguin: Laura Haruna  
T.W. Turtle: Edd  
Max: Max (stays the same)

Farley Wink: Kip Snipp  
Bus Driver: Jelly Jiggler

Toy Story:

Woody: JJAPrice15 (me)

Buzz Lightyear: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Bo Peep: Rena (.hack//Legend of the Twilight)

Mr. Potato Head: Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)

Rex: Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Slinky Dog: Patch (101 Dalmatians) and Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)

Hamm: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Extra toys: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10), Blossom (Powerpuff Girls), Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Tails and Cosmo (Sonic X)

Extras with Jacob: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom), Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee), MiniMandy (Minia) (Grim Tales from Down Below), Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Zoey Hanson (Mew Mew Power), Konoka Konoe (Negima!), Sakura Avalon (Cardcaptors), Roxas and Namine (Kingdom Hearts)

Sarge: Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Andy: Laura Haruna (Hamtaro)

Sid: Paul (Pokemon)

Jessie: Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer)

Prospector: Pete (Disney)

Mrs. Potato Head: Corina Bucksworth (Mew Mew Power)

Renalan: 

Mulan: Rena

Mushu: Dojo

Captain Li Shang: JJAPrice15 (me)

Shan Yu: Shang Tsung

Yao AKA the tough soldier: Sasuke Uchiha

Ling AKA the joking soldier: Jaden Yuki

Chein-Po AKA the peaceful soldier: Sonic the Hedgehog

Chi-Fu AKA the annoying scribe: Shikamaru Nara

Fa Zhou AKA Mulan's dad: Kakashi Hatake

Grandma: Madame Foster

The Emperor of China: Ansem the Wise

First Ancestor: Samos the Sage

Fa Li AKA Mulan's mother: Shuko Suzuhara

General Li AKA Shang's father: Sir Martin

Cri-Kee: Icarus (from Little Nemo)

Little Brother AKA the dog: Patch

Extras (with Rena): Shugo, Ouka, Mirelle, Hotaro, 4 baby Gruntys, Naruto Uzumaki, Misaki Suzuhara, Priscilla (Amberwind993), Skyler (Phantom64), MiniMandy (Minia), Konoka Konoe, Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, Lilo Pelekai, Keroberos, Stitch and Angel

Matchmaker: Chigusa Amagasaki

Naruto, Skyler and Jake: The Three Musketeers 

Mickey Mouse – Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Donald Duck – Skyler (Phantom64)

Goofy – Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Pluto (Dog) – Dodger and Rita (Oliver and Company)

Minnie Mouse – Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer)

Daisy Duck – Priscilla (Amberwind993)

Clarabelle Cow – Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Troubadour Turtle (Storyteller) – Antoine D'Coolette (Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM)

Pete (Villain) – Penguin (The Batman version)

Pete's goons - Ember McLain (Danny Phantom), Paul (Pokemon) and Kevin 11 (Ben 10)

Konoka, Rena and Zoey: The Three Musketeers 

Mickey Mouse – Konoka Konoe (Negima!)

Donald Duck – Rena (.hack//Legend of the Twilight)

Goofy – Zoey Hanson (Mew Mew Power)

Pluto (Dog) – Travis the Pikachu

Minnie Mouse – Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Daisy Duck – JJAPrice15 (me)

Clarabelle Cow – Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Troubadour Turtle (Storyteller) – Tails, Cosmo (Sonic X), Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) and Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)

Pete (Villain) – Chigusa Amagasaki (Negima!)

Pete's goons – Blackfire (Teen Titans), Dren (Mew Mew Power) and Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

JJAPrice15's The Thief and the Cobbler:

Tack the Cobbler: Syrus Truesdale

The Thief: Jelly Jiggler

Princess Yumyum: Konoka Konoe

Zigzag: Dren

King Nod: Eishun Konoe

Nanny: Carlotta

King One Eye: Chigusa Amagasaki

Chief Roofless: Homer Simpson

Phido: Spearow

Good Witch: Kikyo

One Eye's army: Various Villains and Demons

Brigands: Various Cartoon Characters

Zigzag's henchmen: Jack Spicer, Scratch, Grounder andHuntsboys #88 and #89.

Extras with Syrus (as his best friends): JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob (me), Rena, Priscilla (Amberwind993), Skyler (Phantom64), Naruto Uzumaki and Misaki Suzuhara

The Twilight Tollbooth: 

Milo: Syrus Truesdale and Konoka Konoe

Tock: Dodger and Rita (from Oliver and Company)

Humbug: Flip (from Little Nemo), Priscilla (Amberwind993), Skyler (Phantom64), Sora (from Kaleido Star), Goofy (from Disney/Kingdopm Hearts), May (from Pokemon), MiniMandy (Minia) (from Grim Tales) and Ben (from Ben 10)

King and Queen Of Dictionopolis: Naruto Uzumaki and Misaki Suzuhara

Math Magician and the Math Magicianette of Digitroplis: Edward Elric and Kagome Higurashi

Discord and Dynne: Dr. Scratchansniff and Penelope the Dragon

The Spelling Bee: A Spelling Pikachu

The Dotigram: The Dotigram

The Demons of Ignorance: Various Villains

The Which: Namine

The Whether Man: Jelly Jiggler

The Leagayreons: Nobodies

Cormar The Great: Sonic the Hedgehog

The Princess and Prince of Rhyme and Reason: Laura (Hamtaro) and Prince Sebastian (My OC)

Naruto Hood:

Robin Hood and Little John: Naruto Uzumaki and Skyler (Phantom64)

Maid Marian and Lady Cluck: Misaki Suzuhara and Priscilla (Amberwind993)  
Friar Tuck: Konoka Konoe and Syrus Truesdale  
Prince John and Sir Hiss: Marluxia, Chigusa Amagasaki and Zim  
Sheriff of Nottingham: Chazz Princeton and Dr. Eggman  
Sexton and Mother Mouse: Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride  
Allan-a-Dale: Edward Elric  
Kids: Lilo, Stitch, Cream, Cheese, the KND, Mokuba Kaiba, Hatoko Kobayashi, Shippo, Nina Tucker, Ray, Sen and Este  
Kids' mother: Peach and Vanilla  
Nutsy and Trigger: Scratch and Grounder  
Crocodile: Mandark  
Otto: Komonto (my OC)  
Other Merry Men: Mario, Mushra, Kutal, Sago, Yakumo, Binka, Elise, Axel, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Grandpa Max, Riku, Felicia, Dawn, Jake, Rose, Sora, Kairi, Shrek Gang, JJAPrice15 (me!), Rena, Dexter, PPG and more  
King Richard: Ansem the Wise

Guards: Bocoe, Decoe, Sleet, Dingo, Kevin 11, Ember, Skulker, Scorpina, Goldar, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, and Saix

Minia the Magnificent:

Bartok – MiniMandy (Minia)

Zozi –Eduardo

Extras – Wormtail96, Skyler (Phantom64), Priscilla (Amberwind993), JJAPrice15 (Me!), Rena, Juniper Lee, Danny Fenton, Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Angel, Reuben, Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, Kero, Konoka Konoe, Syrus Truesdale, Pikachu, Tekirai, Tails, Cosmo, Grim Jr., Tikal, Remy (from Ratatouille), Genie (from Aladdin), Yakumo and Axel

Baba Yaga – Elphaba

Ludmilla – Chigusa Amagasaki

Prince Ivan – Kairi

Pilof – Cupcake

The Skull – The Skull (Stays the same)

Vol – Jelly Jiggler

The Great Fujiwara Detective 

Basil: Konoka Konoe

Dawson: Syrus Truesdale, Naruto Uzumaki and Misaki Suzuhara

Extras: Jimmy Kudo (from Case Closed), JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob (me) and Rena

Olivia Flaversham: Kanami Yuta

Extras with Kanami: Ben Tennyson, Blossom and Dexter

Mr. Flaversham: Chris Thorndyke (adult) (as Kanami's adoptive father)

Toby: Clifford the big red dog

The Maid: Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians)

Fidget: Mojo Jojo

Professor Ratigan: Chigusa Amagasaki

Waitress: Azula

Miss Kitty" (The Rat Trap showgirl): Sora Naegino (from Kaleido Star)

The Mouse Queen (alias Queen Mousetoria): Kairi

Bartholomew (Ratigan's drunk minion): Skinner (from Ratatouille)

Felicia the cat: Lucifer

Lady Mouse at the end: Rachel Moore (from Case Closed)

Naruladdin:

Aladdin: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Extra: Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh!GX), Konoka Konoe (Negima!), Ben Tennyson (Ben 10), Terra (Teen Titans), Sakura Avalon (Cardcaptors) and MiniMandy (Grim Tales)

Jasmine: Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer)

Abu: Shippo (InuYasha), Veemon (Digimon), Timon & Pumbaa (Lion King)

Sultan: Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)

Jafar: Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Iago: Wrath (Full Metal Alchemist)

Carpet: Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown)

Genie: JJAPrice15 (Me), Rena (.hack//Legend of the Twilight) and Sora Naegino (Kaleido Star)

Storyteller: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

People that Naruto will meet while running from the gaurds: Sora, Riku and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Prince: Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Thief: Dr. Hamstervile (Lilo and Stitch)

Captain of the gaurd: Pete (Disney/Kingdom Hearts)

Gaurds: Various Villains

Rajja: Arcanine

Others: Will be shown throughout the fic.

Read and review. No flames or destructive criticism!!!


	4. Chapter 4: On the Open Road

Hey, guys

Hey, guys. I'm gonna continue my work on Road Trip. Guess what? I'm gonna add a few more characters to the group. You'll see who they are soon enough. Enjoy.

--

**Chapter 4: On the Open Road!**

Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Rika, Skyler, Priscilla and Homer were driving out on the highway. Jacob, Rena, Jaden, Zoey, Syrus, Konoka, Naruto, Misaki, T.K., Kari, Li, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Rika, Skyler and Priscilla were minding their own business, playing video games, eating, etc. Homer running a camera, and driving at the same time.

"Day One: Well, here we are, out on the open road!" Homer said as he filmed around the car, barely focusing on the road itself. "Retracing the steps of modern life in many ways. And heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Jacob!" Homer then pointed the camera at the automail-armed teenager, who's playing his video game. "Say, 'Hi', Jacob!"

Sora was totally focusing on his game and paid no attention. "Well, how about a wave?" Priscilla asked, closing her laptop. Sora put his left hand up to the camera's lens and blocked the view.

"Don't pester him," Sora told Homer and everyone.

"What a kidder," Homer chuckled as he puts the camera away. He turned his attention back to the road, but then stopped, really noticing two figures.

The first one was a fifteen-year-old girl with orange hair tied in ponytails with ribbons/bells, a blue left eye and a green right eye. She wore a red shirt and blue pants. She was Asuna Kagurazaka.

The second one was a sixteen-year-old boy, who had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt underneath blue overalls, along with brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with an "M" on it. The boy was none other than Morty Mario, son of the legendary Mario Mario, and Asuna's boyfriend.

"Morty! Asuna! What are you guys doing here?!" Jacob asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asuna asked.

"We're coming with you." Morty said, as he and Asuna reveal their friendship bracelets.

"Awesome!" Rena said. Morty and Asuna got in and the trailer kept moving again.

_**We're all to blame!**_

The music was so loud, Homer's head crashed through the roof…more or less literally. "D'oh!" Homer groaned as he turned to Jacob, who was air guitaring while the extremely loud music played. "Oh, you wanna listen to music, huh?" Morty smirked, challenging Jacob. "I used to listen to this tape all the time!" Morty took out an 8-track tape and slipped it in the radio, which interrupts Sora's music and began to play a song called "Go, Mario, Go!". Now, Morty started singing along to it.

Jacob glared at Morty, with a scowl, in disbelief. He then rolled his eyes. No. No way. He was NOT going to be listening to Morty's music. He clicked it back to his song.

And Morty clicked it back to his.

Jacob clicked it back.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Then, Rena had it, and yelled, "STOOOOOOOPP!"

And Jacob and Morty stopped and turned off the radio.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Asuna asked.

"Take your turns, you guys!" Rena snapped.

"FINE!" Jacob and Morty yelled. Then, they faced each other.

"Look, Morty, sorry about…" Jacob said, but Morty had to cut in.

"I know." Morty said.

"So, are we cool?" Jacob asked.

"You know it." Morty said. And he gave Jacob a high five.

Suddenly, Homer heard a clinking noise. The keys were tapping a catchy tune! The car backfire was also making a catchy puff-a-poof noise. That's when Homer realized that almost anything can make music. He whistled a bit and noticed a large sign outside that read, "The Open Road".

Homer: _**Do ya need a break from modern livin'?**_

_**Do ya long to shed your weary load?**_

Skyler and Priscilla smiled and joined in.

Skyler and Priscilla: _**If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,**_

Homer, Skyler and Priscilla: _**Just grab a friend and take a ride**_

_**Together, upon the open road!**_

Jacob put his arm around Roxas' neck, Homer was reading a book, as the car swerved around.

"C'mon, guys!" Asuna insisted, but Roxas got out of Jacob's grip. Then, Rika began to sing.

Rika: _**All in all, I'd rather have detention**_

_**All in all, I'd rather eat a toad!**_

Noticing the traffic, Homer shrieked like a girl and tried to avoid it like a madman.

_**An old man drives like such a klutz**_

_**That I'm about to hurl my guts**_

_**Directly upon the open road!**_

Homer: _**There's nothin' can upset me, cuz now were on our way!**_

_**Our trusty map will guide us strait and true!**_

Homer held out the map wide and started driving with his feet. And Roxas looked up into the sky to see a cloud shaped like Naminé.

Roxas: _**Naminé, please don't forget me! I will return someday!**_

But then Roxas looked at where they were going and screamed, along with Jacob, Rena, Sakura, Morty and Asuna when they realized what was going on. They were about to crash into a big metal latter thing! Of course, there were traffic cones and a big blinking arrow pointing the other way, but Homer's face was in the map.

_**Though I may be in traction when I do!**_

Jacob, Rena, Sakura, Roxas, Morty and Asuna covered each other's eyes as they crashed through it, unharmed. Unfortunately, the people on top of the thing fell to the ground. Homer finally set the map down, oblivious to what just happened.

Jacob: _**Me and my pals relaxin' like the old days**_

Sora: _**Nothin's worse than dragon's breath and acne**_

Rena: _**In a buddy-buddy kind of mode!**_

Rika: _**I'm so mad, I think I may explode!**_

Homer: _**To see that highway, I could cry!**_

Asuna: _**You know, that's funny, so could I!**_

All: _**Just being out on the open road!**_

Suddenly, a pick-up truck with a piano in the back pulled up next to them. The piano was being played by Kaz, when Ami and Yumi jumped out of the top.

Amy & Yumi: _**Howdy folks! Is this the way to Nashville?**_

The group waved, "Hello!" But they almost hit a tow-truck, driven by a man named Admiral Zhao.

Zhao: _**WATCH IT, MACK!**_

_**Or you'll be getting towed!**_

Homer smirked nervously as they pulled away. A prison car came up with a deranged, fairy-obsessed teacher named Mr. Crocker chained up inside.

Mr. Crocker: _**I'm in no hurry to arrive**_

'_**Cause I'll be turning sixty-five**_

_**The next time I see the open road!**_

Homer turned to look at Rika and pictured a black and white striped prison uniform with a chain-and-ball attached to Rika's ankle. Panicky, Homer quickly drove away.

The entire cast of Drawn Together drove up in a weird looking car that looked like a boat.

Toot: _**Just a week of rest and relaxation!**_

Princess Clara, Wooldoor, Foxxy, Ling Ling, Xandir and Captain Hero: _**Yeah!**_

Spanky Ham: _**And the odd romantic episode!**_

T.K.: _**VERY odd!**_

Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck were at the edge of the road, trying to hitch a ride. Donald were carrying heavy luggage.

Mickey: _**California-eye-ay or bust!**_

Donald sent him death glares.

The Crazy Old Cat Lady (from _Codename: Kids Next Door_) in a hot wheels car with a million cats cut Homer off.

Crazy Old Cat Lady: _**Look out, you dirtbags, eat my dust!**_

_**From now on, I'm on the open road!**_

"NOT ANYMORE!" Homer angrily rammed the side of the car against hers, sending it crashing off the highway and into a gulch, where the car promptly exploded in a fiery inferno. "Whoops…" Homer said sheepishly.

Jacob: _**It's me and my best friends, we're pip-squeak pioneers!**_

A car full of Nuns drove past them.

Nuns: _**Their car ventures forever westward ho**_

Homer and Nuns: _**Ye-haw!**_

Roxas: _**Could someone call an expert and get quick from here to Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0?**_

ANOTHER car, this time a hearse, drove past them with the passenger's hand sticking out of the top. To everyone's surprise (and horror), it had was all green and bony.

Homer and Chorus: _**Oh, every day another new adventure!**_

_**Every mile another new zip code!**_

_**And the cares we had are gone for good!**_

Rika: _**And I'd go with them if I could!**_

Homer and Chorus: _**I got no strings on me!**_

_**I'm feelin' fancy free!**_

_**How wonderful to be…**_

_**On the open ro-o-o-o-oad!**_

Now, everyone was singing! Most of them were dancing to the top of their cars, and as the song ended on that final "road", Homer took a turn under a bridge.

Now that the musical number was over, the teens figured things would get at least a little better. And man, they're gonna be proven right.

--

Well, here's chapter 4. Next chapter, the group will be at a place called Seaside. It's one of my favorite places. It has an arcade, restaurants, shops and the beach! So, stay tuned.


End file.
